Historias de otoño
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Cuatro microrelatos sobre otoño, historias que le ocurren a Sonic.
1. Más que un regalo

Notas de la autora: Esto es de una actividad de hacer microrelatos (drabbles los llaman...) entre 100 y 500 palabras por historia... así que son pequeñas historias cortas en plan escena autoconclusivas y sin relación entre ellas. Trata sobre el otoño.  
Palabra: Gorro.

Más que un regalo.

Había ido al norte, muy al norte, en un tiempo que para otros habría sido absurdo, la tardanza fue escasa y la llegada fortuita, pues la tienda que quería visitar estaba a punto de cerrar pero le dejaron entrar, una tiendecita muy rústica de piedra rojiza y techo de madera.

Era un otoño tardío, pero en aquel lugar el frío ya había calado entre las gentes sorprendidas por el repentino cambio de tiempo, siempre variable en la zona. Sonic miró a un lado y a otro en aquella pequeña tiendecita, y encontró lo que buscaba, un gorro con orejas hecho a mano por la señora del dueño de la tienda. La calidez le llenó de satisfacción, pagó por él sabiendo la calidad del producto y lo mucho que había merecido la pena llegar hasta allí en esa época.

Pasaron los días y aquel gorro salió de su prisión de papel lleno de dibujitos enrollado torpemente con cinta azul, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sorprendido, agradecido y emocionado del joven zorro.

-¡Gracias, Sonic!- Dio un brinco Tails. -Mis orejas lo pasan mal en esta época del año.

-De nada, feliz décimo cuarto cumpleaños.- Hizo una pose cool el erizo.

El muchacho acercó la cara al gorro, a la parte interior, y la acarició notando la suavidad y calidez de la prenda, seguidamente se lo colocó en la cabeza, luego miró al cielo.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó a decir sin mirar a Sonic. -Podías haber esperado a mañana, no corría prisa.

Y realmente el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas indicaba perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Entonces no podría haber dicho "¡Prime!".- Sonic se echó a reír sin mirarle, oculto en la sombra de su posición a contra luz de aquella lámpara de la entrada.

Habían pasado de las doce de la noche, eso era suficiente para considerarlo "el día de su cumpleaños", y realmente quería ser el primero, pues quizá el erizo no era de los que expresaba sus sentimientos con bonitas palabras y grandes regalos, pero sí con detalles y gestos muy disimulados, pero sin miedo.

-¿Sabes?- Volvió a repetir Tails sin retirar la vista de las estrellas. -Te quiero.

Seguían sin mirarse, el erizo alzó la vista también observando los puntos brillantes del cielo, sin entender realmente la obsesión de la gente por buscarles formas y significados, pues él simplemente pensaba que si algo te gusta, no necesita tener un sentido real, lo único importante era lo que te hiciese sentir al contemplarlo.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Sonic al cabo de un momento tras observar las estrellas.

Cuando notó la mano de Tails buscar la suya en la oscuridad, le ayudó a encontrarla y la estrechó fuerte sin moverse del sitio.


	2. Juventud ardiente

Notas de la autora: segundo drabble.  
Palabra: Vientos.

Juventud ardiente.

El tremendo choque creó una onda que hizo agitar todos los árboles de su alrededor, haciendo que cientos de hojas secas volasen empujadas por los vientos levantados por sus movimientos. A pesar del golpe, del movimiento, de los roces y cortes del frío metal, Sonic no perdía su sonrisa, en su interior gritaba su propia voz "nada puede detenerme" sin poder dominarla, y aquel robot con su aspecto parecía tener el mismo pensamiento interior a pesar de no poder mostrar su sonrisa.

Entre aquella pausa, una hoja cayó bailando entre ellos, y en el momento en que tapó su visión y volvieron a recobrarla, ambos se lanzaron el uno a por el otro. Una patada lanzada por Sonic golpeó en la cabeza a Metal Sonic, el cual no retrocedió por el golpe sino que activó sus propulsores, avanzando en vez de retrocediendo, empujando con su cabeza el pie de Sonic tratando de hacerle salir disparado contra las rocas cercanas, pero Sonic saltó velozmente girando en una voltereta que golpeó con el talón la parte trasera de la cabeza de Metal haciendo que fuese él quien se golpease contra el rocoso lugar.

-¡Maldito erizo!- Se oyó gritar a Eggman desde su pequeña nave voladora.

Los pequeños misiles que lanzó hacia Sonic para apartarle de las rocas no fueron una amenaza en ningún momento, los esquivó como si para él todo fueses a cámara lenta con unos movimientos tan previsibles que aburrían.

-¿Ahora te da por meterte?- Se burló Sonic, subió rápidamente a la nave de Eggman y se había sentó frente a él.

-En el amor y la guerra todo vale.- Intentó golpear a Sonic pero éste se quitó del lugar muy rápido como para que le alcanzase. -Oh, yo sólo pido vivir mi vida… oh, el otoño de mi vida…

-¡Tú ya estás muy "invierno"!- Golpeó la parte baja de la nave.

Aquel golpe dañó la nave seriamente, la cual empezó a fallar y a volar entre sacudidas y maldiciones del genio malvado, sin embargo no fue suficiente para acabar con él, Sonic lo sabía, y tampoco le interesaba, le bastaba con mantenerle a raya y verle alejarse al tiempo que le daba la espalda para que no viese su verdadera expresión emocionada, pues sabía que bajo las rocas aún estaba Metal Sonic y no estaba vencido.

-¿A qué esperas?- Se impacientó Sonic golpeando con el pie el suelo repetidamente, mirando su reloj.

En un gran estallido salió el robot dispersando los restos de las rocas desquebrajadas.

-Sigamos.- Se recolocó los guantes Sonic.

El siguiente golpe fue más fuerte que el anterior, más veloz, brillando como bolas de fuego quemando su juventud, sin más sentido que ese en la batalla, la lucha por la vida, por la juventud, por calentarse en ese frío otoño, por el placer de tener a alguien con quien medirse, a quien respetar una vez caído.

-Hasta la próxima.- Se despidió Sonic del robot fuera de combate.


	3. Triste atardecer

Notas de la autora: tercer drabble.

Palabra: El atardecer.

Triste atardecer.

La mañana había comenzado con un cielo nublado y una ligera llovizna, un día como otro de octubre, de esos que nadie sabe qué ropa ponerse para salir, aunque ya estuviese el sol en lo más alto y no parecía querer mejorar el día con ello. Al fin dio un paso fuera de la casa, la fina lluvia no parecía mojar mucho, y realmente no le parecía que hiciese frío, así que dio otro paso, luego otro. El erizo azul comenzó a correr mientras las nubes se ponían cada vez más oscuras.

Llegó al lugar indicado, se preguntó de nuevo si no había manera de evitar aquello, o si realmente quería evitarlo, las despedidas no eran lo suyo, solía salir corriendo agitando la mano, pero claro, no era él el que se iba, era alguien que ya se había "ido" y ese era su funeral.

Había sido el programa de "último deseo" quien se había puesto en contacto con él, no podía negarse a algo así, su petición de visitar a Mike era sensata.

Mike era un niño conejo de nueve años con una de esas enfermedades raras degenerativas incurables, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a la adolescencia, su deseo era conocer a su héroe Sonic. Así que eso ocurrió, el erizo se presentó en el hospital, se hicieron fotos, hablaron de temas más bien mundanos y luego se despidió de él.

De alguna manera, nadie esperaba que Sonic apareciese, le miraban de reojo y murmuraban a sus espaldas, como si fuese algún tipo de promoción para su imagen. El erizo famoso que va al funeral del niño que una vez visitó con cámaras y no volvió a ver jamás. No se equivocaban, no había vuelto a verse.

Tras el funeral pasado por agua, Sonic se acercó a la madre de Mike, le dio el pésame muy seriamente mirando a una mujer que se había preparado para ese momento durante años y aún así sus ojos indicaban lo mucho que había llorado. La gente se le quedó mirando, nunca le habían visto tan serio, y tan mojado, era el único que no llevaba paraguas ni ningún tipo de prenda de abrigo.

Caminó fuera del cementerio y echó a correr, la lluvia había cesado y las nubes ya no eran tan densas, con partes despejadas que dejaban ver el atardecer de tonos anaranjados. Se detuvo a saber dónde, un lugar abandonado donde sacó algo que llevaba guardado desde la mañana, las cartas que Mike le había escrito.

Las había leído, todas y cada una de ellas, les había dedicado su tiempo a entenderlas, entre la escritura de un niño de su edad y la interpretación que debía darle, pero las había leído, sin embargo nunca respondió.

Lloró porque no iba con él responder correo de fans, y lloró por ese niño que sabía que iba a morir y aún así trató de vivir al máximo el poco tiempo que tuvo.


	4. Todos necesitamos a alguien

Notas de la autora: el último.

Palabra: Vejez.

Todos necesitamos a alguien.

Aquella inteligencia había sido como un cometa en la historia, una gran luz dejando un rastro de brillantez, oculto para aquellos que no lo entendían y ni miraban al cielo, patente en los que le seguían con la vista esperando ver más allá de lo que a simple vista se entendía. Lo que una vez fue una infantil villanía, hoy en día se había convertido en una inofensiva mente despojada del raciocinio atrapada en una carcasa maltratada por la vejez.

Habían querido abandonar al viejo doctor en el peor agujero del mundo, dejarle demacrarse, podrirse, pues sus últimos años habían sido devastadores con unos inventos más mortíferos que en toda su carrera, algo que causó muchas bajas.

El erizo azul recogió la mantita que se le había caído y la colocó sobre las debilitadas piernas del viejo acomodado en la silla de ruedas.

-Estamos en otoño, empieza a refrescar.- Dijo Sonic mientras remetía la mantita.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto.- Escuchó la voz del enfermero a su espalda.

-No importa.- Le miró Sonic un momento, luego le ignoró.

Era consciente del odio que todos sentían por el viejo, pero ahora era prácticamente como un objeto, y quizá nadie había sido consciente de sus peores últimos años como consecuencia de una enfermedad y una mala medicación. Pero no era él quien iba a excusarle, no iba a hablar de ello con nadie, y sin embargo no era quien iba a abandonarle. Por eso se preocupó de buscarle una buena residencia y de asegurarse que estuviese cuidado. Iba a visitarle todos los domingos sin falta, incluso cuando aquellos días de lluvia incesante cortó carreteras, encontró el camino para pasar entre los árboles arrastrados por las inundaciones para llegar hasta la residencia donde estaba ingresado Eggman.

-Fíjate.- Habló Sonic como si le entendiese. -Los días se vuelven cortos y fríos, en nada tendremos las navidades de nuevo aquí.

La mirada vacía de Eggman no reaccionó, sin sus gafas y la vista fija en un punto de la nada parecía más muerto que vivo.

-¡Y pienso disfrazarte de Santa como el año pasado!- Le gritó poniéndose delante de él.

Como una palabra mágica que le hizo reaccionar, el viejo doctor se incorporó un poco agitando una mano delante de él, hablando de forma incoherente palabras mal pronunciadas e irreconocibles, tratando de amenazar y golpear al erizo que estaba un paso lo suficientemente separado como para no ser golpeado. Tras esa acción, volvió a apoyar su espalda torcidamente en el respaldo, cruzó los brazos sobre su barrigón y volvió a mirar a la nada.

Sonic sonrió pícaramente mientras volvía tras la silla para empujarla de regreso, pensando que a pesar del odio que le tenían, ese viejo había ayudado a salvar el mundo en varias ocasiones y no iba con el carácter de Sonic abandonar a aquellos que habían formado parte de su vida. Sabía que todos, incluso Eggman, necesitaban a alguien, y ahí estaba él.


End file.
